


you awakened me

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [14]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day means that Taekwoon's down to his last pair of jeans. Hakyeon appreciates them, and Taekwoon in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you awakened me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9479.html#cutid2) in November 2014. Set during Fall 2012.

_coast is clear_

Taekwoon glances at Hongbin’s text, then shoves his phone back into his pocket. Well, eventually. The denim’s clinging so tightly to his thighs that it’s a struggle.

He’d meant to wait in his room until Hongbin finished doing his laundry for him, but then he’d gotten hungry, and it had taken him half a second to decide that food outweighed the chance of dealing with certain members of the house seeing him in the only pair of jeans left in his dresser. Now that Hongbin’s confirmed that Jaehwan in particular is out of the way, he’s safe to raid the kitchen, then return to finish some homework while he waits for Hongbin to get back. 

He should’ve known nothing can be that simple with Hakyeon around.

He’s only just started to pull out everything he needs for a sandwich when he hears Hakyeon’s voice behind him. “Oooh, look at _you_.” Taekwoon’s known him so long he can even envision the smirk Hakyeon will have on his face, and is proven right when he glances up and sees him leaning in the doorway, gaze fixed on Taekwoon.

It’s the kind of thing that had had him seething when Jaehwan had seen him in them last time, but Taekwoon doesn’t mind it coming from Hakyeon. “It’s laundry day,” Taekwoon reminds him, returning his attention to the pile of sandwich ingredients in front of him. He’d handed his bag of clothes off to Hongbin earlier that morning, and Hongbin had listened, wide-eyed, to Taekwoon’s few, brief instructions. Taekwoon doesn’t miss that part of being a pledge at all. Or anything about being a pledge. “I didn’t have anything else.”

“I wish it were always laundry day,” Hakyeon tells him. Taekwoon ducks his head but can’t quite hold back his smile, and it’s only a few seconds before Hakyeon crosses the room, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and kissing his neck.

Taekwoon heaves a put-upon sigh but tilts his head back against Hakyeon’s shoulder, which Hakyeon takes full advantage of. “I’m hungry,” Taekwoon complains.

“I see that.” Hakyeon touches a few of the condiments, flips the bag of bologna slices over, and there’s thinly veiled laughter in his voice when he asks, “For meat?”

Taekwoon turns his head, giving Hakyeon an unimpressed look. Hakyeon just smiles, cheerfully unrepentant. “We’re breaking up,” Taekwoon says flatly.

“No we’re not, you love me,” Hakyeon insists, and Taekwoon shakes his head but turns so that he’s facing Hakyeon, lets Hakyeon link his fingers through Taekwoon’s belt loop as he backs him against the nearby kitchen island, then lean up and claims a kiss.

Taekwoon doesn’t like public displays of affection, never has. While life in Kappa Tau house means he can’t avoid seeing them, he at least doesn’t contribute. But by some miracle he and Hakyeon have the kitchen to themselves, and Taekwoon’s long since become attuned to Hakyeon, unable to do anything but go along with him at moments like this.

Several minutes later Hakyeon’s boosted up on the kitchen island, having shoved aside the remnants of breakfast someone had left there earlier, and his legs are around Taekwoon’s waist, his fingers threaded through Taekwoon’s hair as they kiss frantically. Taekwoon has just tugged him in closer when there’s a sudden burst of voices. Taekwoon begins to pull away, but Hakyeon whines and tugs at his hair to keep him in place, swallowing Taekwoon’s quiet moan as he kisses him again, and by the time Taekwoon’s head clears enough to focus on anything but Hakyeon-

“ _Whoa_.”

Hongbin’s in the kitchen doorway, arms spread to either side—presumably to block Jaehwan and Baekhyun, who are peering around him, gaping at the scene. Taekwoon breaks away from Hakyeon, but it’s much too late.

“Hakyeon, is it your birthday?” Jaehwan asks, stunned, and then his eyes widen as they take in Taekwoon’s jeans. “Wait, is it _my_ birthday?”

Baekhyun, meanwhile, is leering. “Do he got the booty?” he begins, then pauses, tilting his head as he contemplates Taekwoon. “Well...”

Taekwoon lunges for them, but Hakyeon’s legs tighten around his waist, holding him in place. “Don’t worry,” Hakyeon coos, “I think your butt is very cute.” Taekwoon sighs, slumping in Hakyeon’s arms as Jaehwan and Baekhyun laugh, and Hakyeon squeezes him. 

“Come on, guys, let’s—go somewhere else,” Hongbin suggests, casting Taekwoon yet another apologetic look.

“And miss this?” Jaehwan asks, smile wide.

_Later_ , Taekwoon tells himself, staring Jaehwan down as Hakyeon slips down from the island, then takes Taekwoon’s hand. “It’s all right, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon assures him. “We’re going upstairs, anyway.”

“It really is like thinking about your parents having sex,” Taekwoon hears Jaehwan say on their way out, and begins to turn around, only for Hakyeon to continue dragging him away. For someone so much slighter than Taekwoon, Hakyeon has an iron grip.

“Can’t you be more subtle?” Taekwoon mutters.

“Probably not,” Hakyeon says brightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon is quiet on their way upstairs, and Hakyeon can’t blame him. He knows what just happened pushed Taekwoon too far out of his comfort zone. 

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon tells him once they’re in their room and he’s closed the door behind them, shutting the rest of the house out as best he’s able. When his boyfriend casts him a puzzled glance he adds, “I know you hate living here sometimes.”

Taekwoon blinks at him. Hakyeon is abruptly reminded of Jaehwan’s statement, months ago, about how having Taekwoon is almost like having a housecat. He’s seen that expression on more than a few of those pictures Zitao is always posting of his cat. “You like it.”

“But your opinion matters, too. I know you wish we had our own place-”

“We will,” Taekwoon says simply. “But this is the only time you can live here.”

Hakyeon thinks, not for the first time, that he doesn’t deserve Taekwoon. “I wouldn’t want to be here without you,” Hakyeon tells him, and when Taekwoon gives him one of those fond, warm smiles—the ones Hakyeon has always been able to coax from him so much more easily than anyone else—Hakyeon leans in and kisses him, then smiles against his mouth, a laugh escaping as Taekwoon walks them both backwards to their bed.

For all their eagerness in the kitchen, once they sprawl out on their mattress the kisses are lazy, drawn out as if they have all the time in the world. Hakyeon would be content to do this for hours, to kiss and touch and collect Taekwoon’s quiet sounds and just _be_ with the person he loves most. But every time his hands stray to Taekwoon’s waist or thighs and he feels the skintight denim against his fingertips, he knows the clock is ticking. Taekwoon usually only wears these when he wants one thing, and the more Hakyeon thinks about it the more he wants it today, too.

His hand slides around to the front of Taekwoon’s jeans, and he rubs deliberately against the bulge pressing out against the zipper, pleased when Taekwoon moans into his mouth. “Should I take these off?” Hakyeon asks him. He still remembers the day they’d bought them, when he’d had teased Taekwoon in the store’s dressing room about how they might make him look like he had an ass until Taekwoon had put the jeans on, and then Hakyeon hadn’t been able to put the words together to say much of anything, not with the way the denim clung to Taekwoon’s thighs and the small, satisfied smile Taekwoon had given him in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Taekwoon breathes, rocking into his touch.

“But I like how you look in them,” he teases, leaning over to kiss Taekwoon’s neck between his words. Taekwoon gasps, and Hakyeon punctuates it with a light scrape of his teeth. “Can’t I keep looking at you, Taekwoon?”

“Hakyeon—please—“

Hakyeon kisses the underside of his jaw, nips at his earlobe just to feel the shiver that shoots throughout Taekwoon’s entire body. Hakyeon has overheard people speculating before about what Taekwoon’s like in bed; about how he must be so quiet, about how he probably never shows what he’s feeling. About how he probably hardly even reacts when he comes. They couldn’t be more wrong, but Hakyeon has never enlightened them. He figures no one else ever needs to know. “If I take them off, can I have something else?”

“Like what?”

“You’ll see,” he sing-songs. “Can I?”

“You—okay, just-”

Hakyeon kisses his cheek, then crawls backwards until he’s leaning over Taekwoon’s waist. Taekwoon leans up on his elbows to watch Hakyeon unfasten the clasp, taking his time. He unzips them with his teeth, can’t resist, worth it for the look that shoots through Taekwoon’s fiercely focused eyes. Hakyeon slowly peels the jeans down, briefs along with them, and watches Taekwoon’s cock rise back against Taekwoon’s pale, sculpted stomach. Once the jeans are halfway down, Hakyeon figures he can leave the rest to Taekwoon at this point. He leans back over and wraps a hand around the base of Taekwoon’s cock, Taekwoon’s moan echoing through him as Hakyeon leans in.

He starts with teasing licks and kisses before he finally lets his mouth sink over the head, taking Taekwoon in as far as he can and relishing in Taekwoon’s stunned cry as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, then pulls back to start the process over again. 

Taekwoon touches Hakyeon’s hair, lets his fingers slide down along the side of his face, gentle strokes until his hand drops to his side to fist the sheets as Hakyeon takes his cock deeper again. Hakyeon likes this, always has—the weight of Taekwoon on his tongue, the taste, the way he can feel Taekwoon getting fully hard; how he can feel Taekwoon rigid and shaking under his hands from the effort of keeping himself under control. He loves being able to give Taekwoon this, to listen to his high, quiet sounds and watch him fall apart. 

Hakyeon’s so hard, but he pushes that aside for now, ruthlessly compartmentalizing. They’ll take care of that soon enough. Right now he just wants to focus on Taekwoon.

Four years together means Hakyeon knows exactly what Taekwoon likes—that he’d helped Taekwoon discover a lot of those things, in fact—and how best to use them. Hakyeon glances up, hoping to catch Taekwoon staring down at him, but ends up taking in the sight of Taekwoon with his head thrown back, neck bared. And he wants to taste Taekwoon there, too, suddenly, and can tell that Taekwoon is too close to the edge for much more of this, anyway.

Hakyeon’s still able to smile to himself as he hears the high, dismayed noise Taekwoon lets out when Hakyeon pulls off and backs away. “Don’t worry, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon murmurs, stroking the outside of his thighs reassuringly as he leans up for a kiss, one Taekwoon barely has the presence of mind to return. “This’ll be worth it, remember?”

Once Hakyeon is back on his feet he finally slips off his clothes, but slowly, drawing out the show and keeping his heavy-lidded eyes on Taekwoon’s all the while. Taekwoon clutches at the sheets and Hakyeon wants him so much; always has, always will. “Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmurs, and slides his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, tugging his head back just a little. Just enough to hear Taekwoon’s sharp inhale. “You want this so badly, don’t you?”

In lieu of answering, Taekwoon shifts up onto his knees, then yanks Hakyeon in for a kiss, one hand snaking down to stroke Hakyeon’s cock. Now it’s Hakyeon’s turn to gasp, but he gets the hint—no more waiting now, for either of them. “Okay, okay,” he promises, breathless in spite of himself. “Kneel down, okay?”

Once Taekwoon obeys, Hakyeon warms the lube between his hands before spreading it along the inside of Taekwoon’s thighs. His fingertips circle up to Taekwoon’s entrance, a tease of a touch but one that makes Taekwoon shiver against him.

“Later, maybe,” Hakyeon murmurs in his ear. “Right now…”

Hakyeon slicks himself up for good measure, and Taekwoon watches over his shoulder, eyes greedy and hot. He doesn’t ever try to hide himself from Hakyeon, and it strikes Hakyeon all over again that he gets to see this side of Taekwoon, that he gets to see every side of Taekwoon.

He wipes his hand on the sheet, then rests both on Taekwoon’s hips and presses a kiss to the base of his spine, feeling the tremor that goes through him. “I love you,” Hakyeon tells him.

“I love you, too,” Taekwoon says, and when Hakyeon doesn’t do anything further, just looks at him fondly, there’s a note of desperation in Taekwoon’s voice when he adds, “ _Hakyeon_ -”

“Okay, okay.” Hakyeon pats Taekwoon’s ass fondly, then moves, fisting his cock one last time before slotting in place between Taekwoon’s thighs.

Regular workouts and constant soccer practices and matches have done wonders for Taekwoon’s body in general, especially his legs. His strong, thick thighs feel amazing against Hakyeon’s cock, and Hakyeon would be worried about lasting long enough, but a few minutes in and he can already feel the telltale trembling in Taekwoon’s thighs. Hakyeon slides his hand around and starts stroking Taekwoon in time with his thrusts, laughing quietly in Taekwoon’s ear as Taekwoon cries out. Taekwoon hangs his head, clutching at the sheets, and gasps Hakyeon’s name once as Hakyeon increases his pace. It’s been long enough; he wants Taekwoon to come.

“We can do this--in our kitchen the day we get our own place,” Hakyeon tells him, and Taekwoon’s breath hitches, like he’s caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan. “And then every week.”

“Just—just the kitchen?”

“Anywhere you want,” Hakyeon promises, and kisses the crook of his neck, tasting his sweat. “Anything you want, Taekwoon. Just you and me.”

Taekwoon’s cock jerks in Hakyeon’s hand, Taekwoon slumping down onto his elbows as he comes with a high, thin cry, and it’s not long before Hakyeon follows.

Hakyeon rolls off Taekwoon and onto his back, away from the mess, lying sideways on the mattress so that his feet are touching the floor. Taekwoon mumbles something that Hakyeon can’t catch and shifts to lie alongside him, hooking one arm around Hakyeon’s waist and burying his face against Hakyeon’s neck, though otherwise he keeps his weight off Hakyeon, like always. 

“Still hungry?” Hakyeon teases softly, and Taekwoon mumbles something against his skin. Hakyeon strokes his hair. “Remember, if you want meat-”

Taekwoon looks up at him. “I’m leaving,” he says, though he doesn’t move.

Hakyeon smiles, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon and kissing the top of his head. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Before Taekwoon can say anything, his phone buzzes loudly from the floor. “Leave it,” Taekwoon mumbles, but Hakyeon sits up anyway, Taekwoon sighing as he’s dislodged. He always gets sulky if they can’t cuddle enough for his liking after they have sex. It’s one of Hakyeon’s many, many favorite things about him.

“You need to check your phone more often,” Hakyeon tells him, albeit gently. “It could be important.”

“Not usually,” Taekwoon grumbles, but doesn’t argue further, just grabs a clean corner of the sheet and cleans himself up as Hakyeon leans over and scoops up his phone.

“It’s from Hongbin,” Hakyeon says once he’s unlocked the screen, and Taekwoon sits up, too, sliding forward until his legs are on either side of Hakyeon and Hakyeon can lean back against his chest as Taekwoon takes his phone and reads the message. Hakyeon slots into place easily, stroking absent-minded patterns over Taekwoon’s thighs. Taekwoon glances at him, tongue swiping over shiny, kiss-swollen lips, before looking back at his phone.

“It’s just about the laundry,” Taekwoon explains, his voice even again. Hakyeon will have to change that.

“Oh, right, he still has your clothes!” Hakyeon thinks it over, and when his hands slide higher up Taekwoon’s thighs he can hear Taekwoon’s breath catch. Hakyeon smiles. “Why don’t you tell him to wait a while longer?” he suggests, and laughs as Taekwoon draws him back down against the mattress.


End file.
